


Kill em' With Kindness

by lokidotr



Series: Kill em' with Kindness [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidotr/pseuds/lokidotr
Summary: Kill em' With KIndness is a fictional way for the avengers to fix the horrible horrible thing they did in civil war. By spending time on Clint Barton's farmNice avengers domestic stuff. working out the bugs in the team





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters! Thanks marvel!

The so called Civil War ended three months ago. Clint had high hopes that the team would go back to normal after the fight ended. No such luck. Everyone was still out of their game.

Bruce had decided to show up in the last stages of the battle, which only added unnecessary discomfort to the team. Wanda and Vision hadn’t been communicating well and it showed through their work efforts. Sam and Bucky still couldn’t decide if they were friends or enemies. Thor was only upset because the team had almost been destroyed before he could return.

The level of stress and tension in the team had made it to where a simple recon was too much for them anymore. Nick even came out of hiding to force the team into a therapy session with one of his old friends. So, sitting in the back of a crowded psychiatrist’s office, Clint Barton found himself both desperate and exasperated.

This is going well, he thought to himself. Tony is on his phone, Steve is in la-la-land, Sam and Bucky haven’t stopped glaring at each other since we sat down, and Wanda and Vision are on opposite sides of the room. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, waiting for the Psychiatrist to finish introducing himself.

“Alas, I am here to reignite the flame of this team. Any questions?” Clint stood up. 

“Yes. Agent Barton. Question?”

“Oh, yes. I have a lovely question for these… amazing people.” He said as he approached the front of the room, the sarcasm in his voice almost unbearable. Winding between chairs and arriving at the front he continued. 

“Listen, Doc, I appreciate your concern, and that was really one heck of a speech, but I’ll take it from here.”

“B-but?”

“It’s alright. You can keep your money. Just tell fury it’s handled. Kay?” the doctor still looked shocked, but reluctantly made his way to the door in the back of the office.

“Okay! Here we are.” Clint began, looking around the room at all of the confused faces. 

“I trust I don’t have to introduce myself to my team. The people who should TRUST each other COMPLETELY.’’ People started to fidget uncomfortably in their seats. 

“So, to start off, I need everyone’s attention. Tony, I’d take your phone but everyone already knows you probably have another one. Steve buddy come back from wonderland for a minute. Oh, and Sam, Bucky, if you could stop gazing into each other’s eyes that would be perfect thank you. So everybody, j-just listen to me for a moment as I try to make something clear.” Clint could feel the frustration rising in his chest, but cleared his throat and continued.

“A team is a family, in all of its glory. We work together; we trust each other with our lives. Some may take a fatherly role as a leader, some may worry too much, and some, could act like CHILDREN.” He paused and looked around at all of the sheepish and guilty faces.

“But no matter what your family does, you forgive them. You have a problem with your team mate you fix it or you get OVER it!” Clint was practically yelling at this point; all of his pent up frustration coming out. Tony tried to interrupt him but he was nowhere near finished.

“And you,” he said, looking at Tony directly, 

“You need to get over yourself. Do you know how many people in this room have lost parents? No? No answer? ALL of us! You are not the only person in the world Tony. I watched my parents killed. Yeah, right in front of me. I go into battle with you guys, knowing every time I am missing first steps, first words, soccer games with little people grabbing the ball!’’ Clint stopped as his voice began to crack. 

“But you know what I would never do? I’d never bring an A class team to shit because I have personal issues!” Tony was shocked; everyone in the room was still. Clint turned and paced for a moment before continuing. 

“You know, I could have quit a long time ago. I could have been there for Lila’s first steps and Nathaniel’s birth. You know what I was doing instead? I was risking my life for all of you; my team, my FAMILY! You can’t choose between family, Rogers.” He looked at Steve. 

“I know that Bucky means the world to you but that is no excuse to risk the life of your FRIENDS! If you thought for a moment that we wouldn’t defend Bucky, then you were dead wrong.” Clint sat on the desk, letting out a long sigh. 

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but you have all pushed me to my limit.” He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. As it rang, everyone was quiet, like children who had been scolded. Clint broke the silence.

“Yes hello? Hey, I know it is last minute, but we need plan B. Yep. Uh-huh. I know it’s risky but… Okay. Will do. You bet. Bye.” Clint hung up the phone and hopped off the desk.

“So, now that that is settled, I feel much better.” He started to head toward the back and paused at the door. 

“Oh and you all have until tonight at five to pack. Meet me at the docking bay where I have the Quinn-jet. Don’t think about not coming because if you don’t I’ll be forced to take you anyways.” He started to head out the door.

“What’s happening? Clint.” Steve stood up, asking the question they were all thinking.

“Simple. Laura and the kids are expecting visitors tonight for dinner. They are also expecting said visitors to stay until Nathaniel’s first birthday. Oh and Tony, Pepper already has your bags ready. See you at five”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

By around half past four Clint arrived at the Quinn-jet. While prepping the jet for takeoff, the first to arrive was Tony and Pepper. He waved to them, and got out of the jet to help with their bags.

“Hey, thank you for choosing Barton Airlines, I hope you enjoy you flight. Hey Pepper, you can take the nice comfy chair by the front. Tony will be up in a sec.” Pepper headed up the ramp and the boys went around the side to stow the luggage. While Clint lifted the bags into the hatch, Tony spoke up.

“Hey, Clint, about earlier…” 

“Don’t mention it. I am sorry for yelling but I was just so frustrated with all of you. It’s hard to be the quiet guy sometimes.” Tony gave a small chuckle. 

“You don’t have to be sorry at all, I needed that, thanks.” He reached out to shake Clint’s hand but was pulled into a hug. 

“I really am sorry about your parents. Besides…” he let go and stepped back, a large grin on his face. 

“You have to survive MY family for a month! Don’t thank me yet.”

For the next half hour more and more people started showing up, until the last to arrive, Natasha, boarded the jet.

“What took you so long Nat?” Clint asked as he packed her bags in the hatch and closed the lid. 

“Auntie Nat can’t show up empty handed now can she?”

The jet ride was long and awkward. At first they all tried to start a conversation, but when they started arguing Clint shut them up and put music on. Before taking off, Clint arranged them as follows; Clint flew, Pepper and Thor were in the co-pilot seats. Steve sat between Bruce and Tony, and Nat sat next to Bruce. On the other side of the jet, Bucky and Sam were next to each other, while Wanda and Vision were sat next to Sam. Secretly, Clint was having a lot of fun with this. He and Laura had been planning this for almost half a year, as a failsafe, if Clint couldn’t fix the team himself. A little home cooking, outdoors, and family was just what the team needed. Plus some perfect bunking arrangements. Clint had put some extra rooms together during his “retirement”. An extra guest house, with eight beds two baths, was now standing next to the main house. To this day if you ask Clint if he had planned chaos before the civil war he will deny everything.

When the farm came into sight, Laura and the kids could be seen on the porch, waving and smiling, excited to see them. Clint was immediately filled with warmth only a father could feel. His hope was to share his happiness and save the team from self destruct.

Once they landed, the hangar fell open and Clint jogged out to see his kids who ran to him. Everyone else exited the jet and grabbed their bags.

“Welcome to Barton Lodge, where there is always room for one more! I hope you enjoy your stay!” Laura made her way to her husband with a big smile on her face. She hugged him and gave him a loving kiss. They all continued to hug and greet each other. Bucky and Sam felt really out of place and stayed to the back of the group. “But in all seriousness, it is so nice to see all of you! I have all the rooms ready if you want to follow me. When you’re settled I have dinner made. Clint can you take the kids inside to wash up?” 

“Yes sweetie,” he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh, and can you wake up Nathaniel from his nap. If he doesn’t wake up now he won’t sleep a wink tonight.” 

“Sure thing, come on guys, Lila, Cooper.”

As Clint led the kids inside, Laura turned her attention on the other ten people in the front yard.

“If you’ll just follow me,” She led them to the guest house and opened the door to a long narrow hallway. There were two rooms on both sides and a set of doors at the end of the hallway. Pictures of the family hung on the walls and there was a small lamp and end table between the doors at the end of the hallway. 

“So, and don’t shoot the messenger, Clint has specific rooms for each of you. I’ll start with the new guys, Sam is it?” Sam stepped through the crowd of people and reached out his hand, 

“Yes Mrs. Barton. It’s very nice to meet you.” Laura let out a little laugh.

“From the way Clint talks about you I’d say you’re being shy.” Sam’s face flushed a bit, 

“Well ma’am it’s not every day I have such a gracious host.” She chuckled again and pulled Sam into a hug. 

“Well you can cut the ‘Ma’am’ talk. The name is Laura. You’ll be in the last room to the left. Steve honey! Oh it’s so good to see you!” Laura hugged Steve, and he smiled hugging her back. 

“Nice to see you too, I can’t wait to meet little Nathaniel.” 

“Oh I’m sure he’ll love you. You’re in the last room on the right okay? Tony,” she gave him a hug as well. 

“You and Pepper are going to be in the same room with Steve alright?” Tony hesitated, but nodded and smiled. 

“Clint, the tricky man.” Then he headed down the hallway. Pepper stopped and said hi to Laura. 

“Okay, who’s next? Ah! Nat, You and Bruce will be in the room to the left right here. Wanda sweetie, you and Vision will be in the room opposite Nat’s okay?” More hugs were given and then they entered their rooms. Bucky desperately hoped that he would be put in Steve’s room since he and Thor were the only two left in the hall. 

“Thor, so good to see you. If you would take the room that Steve is in please.” 

“That is most kind thank you Laura.” Thor headed down the hallway, bumping a picture frame out of place then fixing it again. Bucky stood in the middle of the hallway, waiting his turn. 

“Bucky, I presume?” Laura moved to him and stretched out her hand. 

“Yes, and you’re Laura. Clint talks about you a lot. You have a beautiful family.” Laura looked kindly up at Bucky. 

“Thank you. You know? I think you’ll be very at home here. I hope you enjoy your stay. You’ll be bunking with Sam okay? I’ll see you at dinner.” Laura left and entered Nat’s room. Bucky made his way down the hallway and entered. It was larger than it looked on the outside. Two beds took up the corners of the room, between them there was a window, and two nightstands with identical lamps. At the foot of the left bed Sam was unloading his clothes into a trunk. He looked up and let out a sigh. 

“How did I know?” Bucky began to unload his clothing as well. 

“Well, Laura is a very nice lady, and if she wants us to get along we might as well try it.” Bucky stopped abruptly and stared into his trunk blankly. He got up and crossed to Sam. 

“Deal?” Bucky stretched out his hand. 

“You know what, why the hell not. Deal.” They shook on it and continued to unpack their things.

When everyone had finished unpacking they made their way to the main house for dinner.


End file.
